<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Water Balloon War by Tigerlily_Wildflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579041">The Water Balloon War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower'>Tigerlily_Wildflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childish Chaos [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Chloe and Max are beans, Chloe gets in trouble, Chloe gets put in a dress, Gen, Glitter Returns, Headcanon, Rachel is an angry momma, This is one of my favorite stories I’ve written, Water Balloon Fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel plans a water balloon fight for the girls and she unwittingly gets involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childish Chaos [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rachel’s POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a beautiful day, with the sun shining overhead in the clear blue sky and a warm breeze rustling the spring green leaves. The girls are still napping, so that gives me time to prep a game for them to play. My friend, Dana, allows us to use her backyard for our outdoor activities. She lives right across the street, so it’s extremely convenient for us. I decide to put together a water balloon fight because it’s such a nice day. But the balloons would be filled with a mixture of water and glitter since we still had <strong><em>tons</em></strong> of glitter in the craft drawer. I grab two small tubs and get to work filling the balloons. Chloe’s ammo is blue with black glitter inside; Max’s ammo is white with pink glitter inside. Once I finish filling the tubs, I text my friend and she helps me carry them to her backyard.</p><hr/><p>I breathe a sigh of relief when I was greeted with silence back at the apartment. I quietly shut the door and take a seat on the couch to catch my breath. I still couldn’t believe that I’d managed to set up the game without waking them up.</p><p> </p><p>Once I catch my breath, I stand up with a stretch. I need to go wake the girls and get them fed. I check the nursery to find Chloe quietly coloring and Max still sleeping on the bed. I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Max, time to wake up,” I coo as I gently shake her awake. She replies with a groan and bats my hand away. I tap on Chloe’s shoulder and, when she looks at me, I motion to the sleeping bean. She grins and quickly climbs onto the bed. She then perches herself on top of Max and gingerly bounces on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Max. Wake. Up!” She giggles as she bounces on top of her friend. They’ve done this to each other a few times, but they mostly use it to wake <strong><em>me</em> </strong>up. After a few more bounces, Max grumpily shoves Chloe off her and sits up.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon sleepyhead,” I chuckle as she shoots me the cutest death glare ever. “Now, let’s eat some lunch. I have a fun afternoon planned for you girls and you’re gonna love it!”</p><hr/><p>Once the monsters are fed, I help them change into their swimsuits. They question me nonstop, but I’ve grown (mostly) immune to their charms. When they realize I won’t give in, they quietly pout. I’d set out dresses for them to wear over to Dana’s house. Max put hers on with no complaint. Chloe, on the other hand, <strong><em>hates </em></strong>dresses. I need to have Max literally pin her down so I could get it on her. They look absolutely adorable, even though Chloe is extremely grumpy about it. She hates putting on “doll clothes” as she calls them.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, it’ll be worth it,” I promise as I attempt to put on her sandals even though she was still squirming around. She manages to kick off one of her sandals and I quickly catch it before it hits me in the face. I’d had enough of her resistance. Max had already gotten her sandals on and was sitting on the teddy bear, patiently waiting for me to finish with Chloe.</p><p>“Chloe, if you keep fighting me, I’m not gonna let you participate in the activity I have planned. I will take your place instead,” I threaten, and she immediately stills, giving up all resistance.<br/>I sigh and put her other shoe on. We all stand up and leave the nursery. The girls immediately rush over to the door and wait for me. I open it for them, and they race each other down the stairs, as is tradition. I quickly grab the bag that I’d prepped while the girls were still sleeping. It contains towels, some snacks, a change of clothes for all three of us, my phone, my book, and safety goggles for the girls. I sling it over my shoulder as I slip my sneakers on then exit the apartment, locking the door behind me. I catch up to the girls who were patiently waiting by the building exit. We leave the building and head over to Dana’s backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Once we arrive, I open the back gate and lead the girls over to the patio. I set the bag down on the table and walk over to the shady spot Dana and I had left the tubs in.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright girls, ready to see what I have planned for you two?” I ask as I grab the cloth covering the tubs. They both nod eagerly, and I pull the cloth off with a dramatic flourish. Their eyes widen as they realized what the tubs contained and they both tackle me into a hug. I laugh as they let go and dash back over to the table. I drag the tubs over to the edge of the patio as the pair took off their dresses and set them on the table. Afterwards, I grab the goggles from my bag and hand them to the girls. Those would help keep glitter out of their eyes. They put them on and proceed to run over to their respective ammunition buckets.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t aim at each other’s faces please! There’s glitter mixed in with the water,” I call and they both give me a thumbs up in acknowledgement. I sit in one of the patio chairs and open my book as the war begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chloe’s POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Max and I chase each other around, we end up in a position where she was directly in front of Rachel. I aim a shot at Max’s shoulder and fire, but I’d miscalculated. It flies over her shoulder and hits the side of Rachel’s chair, splattering her with black glitter.</p><p> </p><p>"Chloe Elizabeth Price!" Rachel exclaims and I gulp. She never uses my full name unless she was <strong><em>extremely</em></strong> pissed. I was sooooooooooo dead. I open my mouth to say something, but she holds up her hand, signaling she didn’t want to hear anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Max, hand me one of your balloons, please," she instructs, and Max happily places one in her hand before stepping to the side and grabbing Rachel’s phone to film my fate. Her green eyes were ablaze with anger and it reminded me of the time she confronted her dad. She aims then take a shot at me. I brace myself for impact and a second later, it lands as a direct hit on my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"OW! What the hell, Rachel?" I shout and another shot is thrown at me, this time landing on my leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Language, young lady!" She half-scolds, half-laughs. Max stops filming and sets the phone down before whispering in her ear. “That’s not a bad idea, Max. I think I will join your team.”</p><p> </p><p>"That’s not fair!" I complained.</p><p> </p><p>"All's fair in love and war, Chloe," she replies with a smirk. The war resumes as Rachel and Max tag-team me until we run out of ammunition. I win the war in the end. After all, numbers don’t win the war, <em>the soldiers do</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>